


Landlord

by orphan_account



Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Clint Barton's Apartment Building, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Landlord

Clint was a good landlord.  
Simone was glad he took over from those Russians.  
The man was a bit of a disaster,  
But had a big heart.  
He was also an Avenger.  
Clint also lowered the rent.  
Simone thought that all people in the building were a one big family.  
Well every Sunday on the roof top there was a barbeque.  
Clint also took care of her children when needed.  
Fixed the problems of other tenants.  
Simone wouldn't wish for another landlord.


End file.
